halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 2 :NICOLE's first meeting with Darkstorm *Part 1*
After his first arrival on Mobius Darkstorm is taken to Freedom HQ to meet the rest of the gang, and also being sucking into the digital world Story *That morning* Darkstorm:(Roar-Yawns as he wakes from his stone slumber) Jack & Patricia: (Arrives) Jack: Good morning Darkstorm, enjoy your rest. Darkstorm:(0_0 How long were you two standing there? Jack: (confused) Patricia & I just arrived. Darkstorm:(Scratches the stone fragments out form under his ear) Jack: So, wanna go to Freedom HQ to meet the rest of the Freedom Fighters? Darkstorm: there are more of you Patricia: Yes, follow us & we'll show you. Darkstorm:(Grabs his armor) Let me put this on *Poorly dressed* Jack: Oh ok then. Darkstorm:(Puts on his Armor and fixes his hair) Patricia: Don't worry, we're in no hurry. Darkstorm:(Grabs his Spear and puts it on his belt) Jack & Patricia: (still waiting paicently) Darkstorm:(Walks out out his room, there isn't a bed in it) Jack: Are you ready? Darkstorm:(Yeah Patricia: Okie dokie. Follow me & Jack Jack & Patricia: (starts walking towards Freedom HQ) Darkstorm:(Follows) (At Freedom HQ) Jack & Patricia: (enters inside) Patricia: Hello everyone. Sonic: Patrica, Cousin Jack Jack: This is our new friend, Darkstorm the Halfbreed. (to Darkstorm) Say hi to my cousin Sonic, please. Darkstorm:(Kneels on one knee and crosses arms) Totarahk Volahk Sonik Sonic: Um hi Patricia: So Sonic, what do you think of our new friend, Darkstorm? Sonic: Tall Darkstorm:(Laughs) Jack: Yeah, Patricia & I notice as well. Patricia: So Sonic is there anyone else in Freedom HQ? Sonic: Just me, tails, NICOLE Jack: Oh ok then. We just wanna introduce Darkstorm to Tails & NICOLE. Darkstorm:???? Jack: (looks around) Tails? NICOLE? Are you here? We have a new friend to show you. Tails: Down here, I lost the power converter again Darkstorm:(Uses his tail to pick up a blue glowing object) Jack: (notices the blue glowing object) Is this it? Tails: Comes out from under the computer) Yeah thats.... thats...... Um jack, patricia whos your friend? Patricia: Tails, this is our new friend, Darkstorm the Halfbreed. Tails: he's huge Darkstorm: Aren't you a bit young to be a warrior? Tails: I may be young but I am a big help Jack: Tails is very smart, he even has his own Bi-Plane. Patricia: And Tails is also nice & kind as well. Darkstorm:(I have a ship, Warship for space Jack: Wow...nice. Darkstorm: Beat that youngling Patricia: So Tails, anything else you like to show to Darkstorm? Tails: Not really n... NICOLE: Tails there is an intruder in the base Jack: It's ok, it's ok NICOLE. He's with us. He's friendly. Patricia: NICOLE, this is our new friend Darkstorm the Halfbreed. NICOLE: :D He's cute Jack: And he's very tall too. Patricia: Yeah. (pulls out her white hand held computer, SPARKY) SPARKY? Would you come out & introduce yourself to our new friend, Darkstorm. SPARKY: Sure thing (comes out of the white hand held computer as her Holographic Form) Patricia: SPARKY, this is our new friend, Darkstorm the Halfbreed. SPARKY: (to Darkstorm) It's very nice to meet you. My name is SPARKY. Darkstorm:*Charmed, Acrillis Jack: So Darkstorm, what do you think of Freedom HQ? Darkstorm:Hmmph, well Call me Impressed but were is your armory? Jack: Hmm, the armory. (looks around) Anyone seen the armory? Darkstorm:(what happens if your in a war you'll need weapons (Knocking is heard on the entrance) Darkstorm:(Quick on his feet and he growls) It is Meline the Echidna. (from episode one, remember?) (Yes, but Dark is a warrior) Darkstorm: Meline Meline: Um, can I come in, now? Darkstorm: Yes Meline: (opens the door) It was just a bit chilly, out. He hands her his Leather Jacket Meline: (puts it on) Thanks, Dark. (smiles) Darkstorm: (Heh Meline: Oh... have you met my cousins and sister? They're really nice! Darkstorm: Who? Meline: Lily, Jake, Venom and Kimber-Lee. Darkstorm: Introduce me Meline: Well... I think they're mostly busy, right now. And I don't know where Lily and her brothers are at, so I'll try to contact my sister. Darkstorm: ok Meline: Um.... later, if that's fine. Darkstorm:(Nods) Meline: So, I'm assuming you were just introduced to the others? Darkstorm: Yes Meline: Ah... Darkstorm:(Smiles) Jack: (looking for the Armory) Guys? Have you seen the Armory? Meline: hmmm? No... I haven't. Darkstorm: hardly any defense Meline: Hey, we don't need any weapons. We use our fists or, errr, our whole bodies even... Darkstorm: Hmmmmm Patricia: Hm? Darkstorm:(Grabs his spear) Meline: Huh? Darkstorm: heh Jack: Is that a spear? Darkstorm: A hunters spear Jack: Right, good point. Patricia: Say, NICOLE & SPARKY, perhaps you two can get to know about Darkstorm together. How does that sound? NICOLE: Ok SPARKY: That would be an excellent idea. Patricia: We'll let you two & Darkstorm know each other better. Jack: We'll be elsewhere. Jack & Patricia: (goes up to Sonic, Tails & Meline) Darkstorm: So what are you, Artifacial Intellegence Computer Interface? SPARKY: Well you could say that. NICOLE & I can be in our holographic forms. It's like NICOLE & I are sisters. Darkstorm: ok SPARKY: I see that you're a very smart being. Darkstorm: Living on a Warrior Planeted for most of your life and watching your own mother being murdered infront of your eyes at 3 does that for you SPARKY: NICOLE, are you hearing this? NICOLE: Yes, We are so sorry Mr. Storm Darkstorm: It is Just Darkstorm SPARKY: Very well, Darkstorm. NICOLE: Hmmmmm Darkstorm:(Yawns) SPARKY: I see that you're sleepy. You can rest anywhere comfortable if you like. Darkstorm:(Turns to stone to sleep) SPARKY: (was a bit surprised) I didn't see that coming. NICOLE:................................................... SPARKY: NICOLE, are you ok? You seem a bit...quiet at the moment. NICOLE: Yeah SPARKY: Oh, ok then. Let me know if you're not ok & I'll be with you like sisters. NICOLE: -_- Ok SPARKY: Sorry. I'll leave you alone for a bit. (stepping back a bit & quickly turns off her holographic form, heading back inside her computer form) NICOLE: Goes to work on studying Darkstorm) Jack & Patricia: (Are still spending time with Sonic & Tails) They hear roaring and load banging Jack: Whoa! What was that? Patricia: Could it be those Jack-4 Bots from Dr. EggPlankton again? Jack: Do robots even roar? NICOLE: It is darkstorm, he is trashing the lab Jack: Huh? Why is he trashing the lab? NICOLE:(I was studying him Patricia: I see. Jack: Yeah well, someone has to clean up the mess in the lab because we've got a lot of cleaning up to do. Darkstorm:(Growls) Jack: (gets a bit scared) Sorry, sorry. We'll leave you two alone. (to Patricia, Sonic, Tails & Meline) Can we move our conversation outside? (takes everyone, minus Darkstorm & NICOLE outside of Freedom HQ) (I am back on chat) Darkstorm:(Roars) Jack & Patricia: (We're now outside with Sonic, Tails & Meline) NICOLE:(hELP Jack & Patricia: (heads back inside with Sonic, Tails & Meline to help NICOLE) Achrillis:(Another AI Construct, he is combing through the Freedom fighters systems) Jack & Patricia: (notices the AI Construct) Jack: Who's that? Patricia: He must be looking through the systems. Jack: I guess we can all help. Darkstorm: Achrillis log off Achrillis: Yes sir